(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly, to nozzle dispensers for discharging shaving cream from a pressurized can of foam.
(2) Prior Art
Shaving cream application to one's face or legs has historically been done by hand smearing with a brush which leaves the cream wasted and unevenly spread.
Brushes dipped in cups of foam were used by shavers for many years. The brushes have since been adapted to pressurized cans.
One brush dispenser of a shaving cream is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,597 to Cohn. This is a somewhat complicated brush arrangement, however, requiring a number of components, in addition to multiple bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,992 to Kavoussi shows another bristle array disposed about an aerosol nozzle, directly around its longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,547 to Dodero shows a further brush foam discharge arrangement with the nozzle and brush at an angle from the longitudinal axis of the foam container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,609 to Gring et al, shows a combination applicator and closure cap for a shaving cream container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,102 to Drake shows a snap on applicator with angled brush attachable to an aerosol can, in a bulky disposal arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,729 to Grimm shows a brush attachment which has a groove on its proximal base to permit it to be snapped onto the rim of a can for storage, and moved for reattachment adjacent the nozzle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple attachment to the discharge port of an aerosol can, which provides a more even distribution of a strip of shaving cream on a user's skin.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide an easily cleanable dispersal attachment for aerosol shaving cans.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a distributor nozzle which provides a way for economical, even distribution of a strip of shaving cream on a user's skin.